Challenge
by HatersGoing2Hate
Summary: Jo made the biggest mistake of her life leaving Kendall for a, movie. Little did she know, she would be replaced by a certain brown head with red highlight. But, Kendall's covinced that every woman is a 'maneater.' Yup, that' how paranoid he is.
1. Chapter 1

Jo made the biggest mistake by leaving Kendall for that ,movie. Little did she know, she was already replace by a certain bruenett with blood red highlights would take the cake.

_**(Kendall)**_

_"_Kendall, you just can't lay around, moping all day." My friend and band member, Logan said. It's been 2 days ever since she left me. She took my heart with her and never gave it back. Josephine Taylor.

"You just don't understand!" I yelled.

"I know it's hard to understand that the girl you love left." I was pretty shock for him to understand concentering I'm face down on the couch pillow.

"Sweetheart, why don't you down to the lobby and grab some fresh air." My mom said as she set the groceries down onto the counter top.

I huffed but got up anyway. I went down there to see it's vancent. Even Bitter's wasn't there. What the hell? I sat down on the couch and took a couple of deep breaths. The sound of the elevater opening made me look it's direction. A girl with brown hair and red strikes walked out of it. She had a guitar strapped on her back as she held the strap tight. She looked a little nervous but, she did a good job hiding it. She walked up to the front desk and ranged the bell, setting her suit case down while she's at it. She looks around until her chocolate eyea laid on me.

"Excuse me," Her voice was sweet but, had a hint of confidence. "But, do you work here or-"

I cut her off and replied bitterly, "Do it looks like I work here, cupcake?"

She furrowed eyebrows, taken aback on my comment but, her comfidence washes over her face, "No, need to get an attitude with me, jackass." It was my turn to be taken aback.

I rolled my eyes and scoff, "You girls are all the same."

"And that's suppose to mean?"

"It ,mean you guys are like...maneaters."

"Oh, really?" She puts her hand on her hips, "Because, woman says the same about you, heartbreaker."

"Us, a heartbreaker? That's funny." I got up from the couch.

"Well, it must jiggal your soul." She snapped. She stepped closer to me.

"I only been here with you for 5 minutes and I already know that ou cam eat out a man's heart." I stepped closer.

"If you actually took the time to kmow me, you'll learn a thing or two." Our faces were inches apart now.

"Is that a challenge?" I quetion.

"Yes, you get to know me and I get to know you. By the rest of the month we get to see who really is the maneater."

I cut her off, "Or womaneater."

She rolled her eyes and scoff, "Whatever. The winner-"

"Get's the loser to be it's servant."

"I'm down with that."

"Deal?" I held out my hand.

"Deal." She took my hand. She walked back to the front desk as I was about to go back to my apartment.

"Hey!" She called back. "What's you're name?"

"Kendall Knight."

"Lucey Stone."

I walked onto the elevater thinking, I am so gonna win this bet.

**Sorry about the mistakes, writing on a taplet and might I add, hard! Anyway This is for all the Kucy fams out there! **


	2. Chapter 2

_**(Kendall)**_

The guys and I were stting by the pool cooling off on the summer day.

"Hottie at 6 o'clock." I pull down my sunglasses to check out this hottie but, turns this hottie only had a hot head.

"Kendall, buddy," She only came over here to annoy me. We also made a rule about being nice to eachother. "Long time no see." I forsed a smile on.

"Lucy, I've missed you." The gys looked shocked and were waiting for them to be introduce. "Oh. This is Logan, James, and Carlos."

"Hello," She waved.

"Hey." They said.

She looked back to me. "Kendall, do you want to go to the park and 'hang out?'"

"Why would-" She gave me a look and I will win this bet, "Why wouldn`t I?" I got up and started walking off with her.

"Can we come?" The guys asked.

"No!" Lucy and I said.

_**(Park)**_

"Let`s play 21 quetions."

"And why would I want to do that?" I asked as I raised my eyebrow.

She rolled her eyes and replied, "So, we can learn about each other."

"Fine."

"Favorite color?"

"Blue. You?"

"Red."

"Are we done?" I whined.

"No, we still have 20 more quetions. Now, favorite band?"

"Big time rush." I smiled.

"Ok," She said slowly, "The Beatles." I was sort shocked by her responds because, mines are The Beatles too.

"Favorite hobbie?"

"Writing songs, playing songs, playing instruments and singing." You?"

"Singing, dancing and hockey!"

"Hm. Were you born in Minnesota?"

"How did you-"

She interupted me. "You seem to really like hockey so I just assumed." My mouth formed an 'O'.

"What type of instrument do you play?"

"Guitar, piano, celio, fluit, and drums."

"Guitar but, I mostly do singing."

"Ok, movie?"

"Grown ups."

"Breakfast Bunch."

_**(Time Skipped)**_

We`ve been in this park almost all after noon and I pretty much know everthing about. I think I`m starting to grow on her and she`s starting to grow on me; but I`m still going to win this bet. We were down to are final quetion.

"Ok, last quetion and be honest." I nodded, "Why do you think all womans are 'maneaters?'"

I sighed and replied, "Last week or so, my ex girlfriend broke up with me to go to a movie in New Zealand; she chose a movie over me!"

"Oh," Was all she said. I felt the weight come off my shoulders.

"So, tell me why you think all men are, 'heartbreakers?'"

She took a deep breath, "My ex boyfriend cheated on me and...and.." I could she her eyes getting watery.

"You don`t continue," Her respondes was hugging me. I was shocked at first but slowly hugged back. I notced she was warm and smiled nice, like candy apples. Weird, I know but it`s so true.

"I guess it`s getting late. I should go." She pulled away. The truth is, I didn`t want to let go.

"Ok, bye."

"Bye." And with that she left. I went back to my apartment and the quetion that was on my mind was.

'_Am I falling for this girl?'_

* * *

**Ok done, and also Kendall is really sweet it`s just, he`s really parinode. So review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, sorry for not updating, Writer`s block is just so….URG!**

* * *

**_(Kendall)_**

"Kendall, why are you pacing in the living room at….5 in the morning?" My mom said as she entered the living room. Yes, I am pacing in the middle of the living room at 5. I couldn`t sleep…. I was too busy thinking about Lucy.

"Oh, I was just…. Sleep pacing?" I said more like a question. She gave me a questioning look before shaking her head and walked back to her bedroom. I sighed relieved she gave up; maybe because, it was 5 in the morning. I slightly shook my head trying to figure out about Lucy. She seems nice but…. I could never be sure. What happen with Jo could happen with any girl….. Even Lucy. Maybe we could start as friends. I smiled to myself; we should start off as friends. I have to admit, I was a bit snappy and well, paranoid. She deserves a chance. I ran into the kitchen as lightly as possible; to not wake anyone up. I grabbed a pen and a piece of paper from the drawer and start writing.

_Dear Lucy,_

_I know I`ve been acting like a jerk and you don`t deserve this, which means I`m willing to give this 'friendship' an actual chance. Remember my ex girlfriend? Well, I think I might just get over her if I move on and stop thinking about her. You. You, can heal me. You`re my medicine, doctor, nurse, my cure. What do you say? If yes, meet me at the park. Please._

_From Kendall,_

I folded the paper in a three way and quietly snuck out the apartment. I started going to her apartment when I stopped. I don`t even know where lives. _Nice plan, Knight. _I started heading back to my home until I thought about what I wrote. I shook my head and said to myself, "No, she`s my cure." I sticked my head to sneak a peek at the lobby to see if anyone was there. Thank goodness, no one`s there. I tiptoed to the front desk and looked around again to make sure. I walked behind the desk and grabbed the resident`s book from the shelf underneath.

"Stone, Stone, Ston- Aha, Lucille Stone; apartment 316." I closed the book and place it back into the shelf. I turned around to make a clean get away when I see a problem.

"Why where you in that book." A little girl asked. She looked 8.

"Um-"

"Do you work here?"

"You see-"

"I`m telling." She started walking off but, I stopped her.

"No!" I quiet my voice. "I`ll give you candy."

She placed her hands on her hips, "My momma told me to never take candy from strangers."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, a dollar."

"What do I look like doing with a dollar?"

I groan, "Ok, five dollars." I pulled out five dollar I stole fair and square from James and gave it to her. She smirked and nodded her head before skipping off.

"What are you even going down here?" I asked.

"That`s for me to know and you to find out." And then she`s gone.

I rolled my eyes and muttered, "Young generation." I continued my journey to drop off this letter.

I was walking down the hallways trying to find 316. "311; 312; 313; 314; 315….316." I slipped the letter under her door and walked away smiling.

I finally found a cure.

* * *

**I know, a dumb filler. Who wants that? Promise it`ll be longer.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**(Kendall)**_

I was nervous. No, anxious. Maybe this wasn't a good idea. No, pull it together Knight. You started it and now you're going to finish it.

Thanks.

No prob.

Great! Now I'm talking to myself. I'm a complete nut case.

Got that right.

No one was talking to you!

You're talking to yourself, what did you exspect.

Why you little-

"Kendall?" I heard a voice say. I turned around to see Lucy with her arms crossed, smirking.

"I was-" I tried to explain.

"Talking to yourself. I know." She sighed and unfolded her arms, "I have to talk to you."

"About?" I played dumb.

"About the note, dumbass." She held up the note as she rolled her eyes.

I scratched the back of my neck, "Um, yeah. About that..."

"It was the sweetest thing someones ever wrote me." *he surprise me when she hugged me. I slowly hugged her back. Once I did, I held on tight, not wanting to let her go. I breathed in her scent and found it wonderful.

"You are my cure." I said in her hair as she giggled. We released and I looked her in the eyes. "Lucy, would you want to go out with me?"

She looked shocked at me before nodding her head yes, rapidly. "Meet you here, at the park then at 5?"

"Of course." I walked out the park congrating myself for taking charge. Man, that felt good. I was about to get on the elevator when I saw a face I've never thought I'd see again.

Jo's.

_**Updation! I really need to catch up on my BTR. But, yeah. Hoped yoy enjoyed.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Jo made the biggest mistake of her life leaving Kendall for a, movie. Little did she know, she would be replaced by a certain brown head with red highlight. But, Kendall's covinced that every woman is a 'maneater.' Yup, that' how paranoid he is._**

**_Disclaimer: I don`t own BTR. If I did. Jo would`ve never came back!_**

**_(Kendall)_**

I quickly tried to turn around before she could see me, but sadly.

"Kendall?" I plastered on a fake smile.

"Jo." I played excited.

Shouldn`t I be excited?

I mean, she was my girlfriend.

Keyword, knight. WAS!

"Are you ok? You got that far away look into your eyes." She raised her thick eyebrows.

"It`s nothing." I assured.

"Ok." She looked around, "Anything changed while I was gone?"

"Nope. Nada. Zero. Zilch. Z-"

"Kendall?"

"Hm?"  
"You only blabber when you`re nervous. What`s going on?"

She knows me to well.

"Nothing Lu-I mean Jo."

"Wait, who did you-"

"No one!" She gave me questioning look "Oh, look! There`s Katie." I pulled my little sister over.

"What do you want? I was making business money?"

"Look who`s back."

She narrowed her eyes and then shrugged, "I like that-" I quickly covered her mouth. I moved her behind a plastic plant.

"Ew." She licked my hand which causes me to release her mouth.

"Why wouldn`t you let me say Lucy`s name?" I stayed quiet. She crossed her arms with a knowing look, "You didn`t tell her about you and Lucy."

"Shh. No, I didn`t. She just got back and I didn`t want to overwhelm her."

She uncrossed her arms and shook her head, "Listen big brother, you better chose one or else this is going to bit you in the anus." She gave me one last look before leaving.

I thought it over.

Chose one.

Ok, but how?

eeny meeny miney mo?

No Kendall! This isn`t a game.

"Kendall!" I turned around to see Jo. "You wanna hang out around 5-ish?"

I rubbed the back of my neck, "Uh, sure."

"Meet you there." With that she left.

C

Jo:

Beautiful .

Sweet.

Loving.

Nice.

Lovable.

Funny.

But, haves a career.

Lucy:

Weird. (In good way.)

Awesome.

Sweet.

Rocking.

Unique.

One of a kind.

Understanding.

But, have true issues.

This is harder than I thought.

Keep calm and chose already!

Really? The keep calm slogan.

Just chose.

I`m talking to myself again.

I grabbed my phone and dialed the number.

"Hey, yeah it`s me. Listen about our outing…I`m cancelling…Yeah, sorry about that….Ok, goodbye." I hung up and looked at the clock.

5:00

I took a deep breath and left my apartment.

"Kendall. Glad to see you made it."

"I know…"

* * *

_**I`m so evil. Muhahah! Tune in next time to see who he picked.**_


End file.
